


Domination

by IdiocyxAngst



Series: Perfection [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Aoi (the GazettE), Dom!Kai, Kai/Aoi - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Kai (the GazettE)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Its just a bootie call...





	Domination

After a long day, Kai was in desperate need of a drink but drinking alone wasn’t always the best option, so he called up Aoi and, to his delight, the rhythm guitarist was more than happy to oblige. They hadn’t planned to end the night this way but it wasn’t a surprise that it turned into what it had. After a few drinks and a few laughs, they found themselves in Aoi’s bed. 

Kai knew the game they played. It wasn’t like it was anything new. Aoi loved the attention too much to say no. The two had been around each other for enough years to know that when Aoi wanted attention, he wanted it now and Kai was more than willing. Somewhere deep down, however, Kai wondered if Aoi belonged to anyone. He knew he wasn’t the only one in Aoi’s life but the feeling was too good to give up so he kept coming back for more. 

Aoi always let him do it rough. Maybe he needed it that way just as much as Kai did. The way he arched beneath him whenever he was balls deep inside that body was like nothing else he could ever wish for. It was no secret that Aoi had his options when he was feeling lonely. However, it was only recently that the band became aware that Aoi’s sexual partners didn’t only consist of women. It wasn’t really surprising, but screwing around with band members wasn’t exactly his best idea ever.

The two weren’t exactly sure when or how this game began, but it had become a more frequent event lately. This particular night, Kai had tied up Aoi’s hands and warned him to keep them high above his head. Much to the drummer’s satisfaction, the guitarist obeyed… at least until the need to touch Kai became unbearable. 

Aoi wasn’t always as obedient as Kai would expect his sexual partners to be but he’d become addicted to it— Aoi disobeying, surely on purpose, just to get what he wanted. Because he liked it when Kai’s lust consumed him and he took control of him. Aoi knew that Kai liked being in control at all times, both on and off stage. And Aoi, well Aoi just always had a thing for breaking the rules and doing what felt good to him. Luckily, being beneath Kai like this felt good for both of them.

Kai flipped him over and secured his hands behind his back instead, reprimanding Aoi for disobeying and having wrapped his tied up hands around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Aoi had tried to stop himself but the need was too great. He was well aware of the consequences and it thrilled him. Kai then used another one of his ties to keep him from complaining. Feeling helpless, Aoi could only moan in protest as Kai began to tease him. He pulled his ass up and delivered a hard slap to it that had the older man groaning in slight pain. 

“Why are you like this? You are terrible at following orders.”

Aoi would’ve smirked if he wasn’t being gagged at the moment. He knew the consequences and did it anyway. Why do it? Because a dominant Kai was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced and, if he was honest, he’d admit that he liked being treated roughly. He would also admit he liked the way the drummer touched him until he was on the verge of losing control and would then suddenly stop just to drive him mad. 

Kai finger fucked him, not missing a beat when he was rubbing against the other’s prostate. Aoi could only squirm and moan in protest as he tried his best to move back against those fingers but, of course, the drummer would have none of that. He maintained control by pushing Aoi further into the mattress and kicking his legs further apart with his knees, taking away some of his mobility. Another frustrated groan echoed in the dark as Aoi tried in vain to get what he needed. But Kai was not done yet. No, he wanted to hear Aoi beg for his cock. And at this rate, it wouldn’t be long before he did.

The drummer placed a cock ring on Aoi and continued his assault on his ass while stroking him at the same time. The guitarist thrashed around beneath his touch, moaning and groaning incessantly - a clear sign that he was on the verge of losing his mind.

“Are you done being difficult?” 

Aoi bit down on the tie gagging him, trying his best to submit because he knew that Kai would not allow him to release unless he complied. But he also knew that, even with all that dominant energy, Kai had always had a soft spot for him and wanted nothing more than to please Aoi. So what was a little obedience for the sake of his release? He nodded in reply.

But Kai wasn’t done with him yet. He pulled his ass up one more time, spread his cheeks apart and pressed his tongue inside his hole. His other hand held the base of the older man’s cock securely as if the cock ring wasn’t enough. 

FUCK! If Aoi could scream, he would. And just as quickly as it began, Kai withdrew and replaced his tongue with four fingers inside, stretching him nice and wide. The drummer knew exactly what he was doing to the other. Had his hand not been holding his dick and balls so securely, he surely would’ve cum. Aoi whimpered in response.

“Do you want to cum?”

Aoi nodded, with eyes tightly shut.

“Will you disobey me again?”

He shook his head. 

“I think I kind of like you like this.”

Aoi squirmed and Kai chuckled.

“Will you apologize?”

Silence. 

The sound of a hard smack to the raven’s ass rang in the air followed by a sound of protest and then a quick nod of agreement from Aoi.

Kai loved the control and would keep Aoi like this for longer if he didn’t also need to release so badly himself.

“I’m going to remove one of your ties and I want you to tell me exactly what you want.” He began removing his gag painfully slowly. The moment it came off Aoi gasped for much-needed air. 

“Fuck! Are you trying to murder me? I couldn’t even— ” He was cut-off by the gag being replaced once again.

“I’m not hearing what I want to hear...” 

Another whimper was heard from Aoi. They both knew that he had to be extremely frustrated by now— perhaps not enough to become fully docile though. It had been a while since they had done this since being on tour made it nearly impossible to have this kind of rendezvous. And Aoi wasn’t the type to wait until he reached his limit from not having sex. Perhaps another time, Kai would be much more stern. 

“Let’s try this again. What is it that you want?” He released the gag again. 

“You know what I want!” Aoi wasn’t going to stoop to begging just yet.

“You want me to stop and leave? Fine.” Kai began climbing off the bed. 

On second thought, begging wasn’t too far beneath the guitarist.

“NO!” Kai stopped in his tracks, trying hard to contain his shit-eating grin and held his silence knowing the other was already breaking. 

“I want…” Why was this so hard? “I want you to fuck me already!”

There it was. Kai didn’t feel quite as triumphant as he’d like but he was far too turned on right now to care. 

“I’m going to untie your hands but you will only use them to hold your legs up nice and wide for me. Disobey, and I will tie you up again and deny you release.” 

Aoi almost whimpered again at the thought of not being allowed his much-needed release. So he nodded in agreement instead. His hands were untied and he found himself on his back again as Kai watched him and waited for him to comply. Hesitantly, the guitarist raised his legs, hooking his hands beneath his thighs, and looked away in slight shame at having to follow Kai’s commands to get what he’d been craving. 

Kai smiled at the sight of Aoi’s sudden shyness as if they hadn’t done what they’d already done many times before. Nevertheless, he grabbed his thighs and dragged the guitarist closer as he aligned himself and began pushing forward. Aoi arched beneath him, his insides pulling Kai in and hugging him tightly. 

The drummer placed his hand on the mattress next to Aoi to stop himself collapsing from the feeling of being engulfed by the raven. 

“This isn’t the first time, so can you hurry up and fuck me already?” Aoi was growing impatient and Kai would not deny him any longer. He pressed into the raven as far as he could go as the other hissed in discomfort. 

No, it wasn't the first time, but Kai wasn’t exactly average. Nope. And Aoi loved every inch of him lodged inside of him. As the drummer began to pick up the pace, Aoi felt the need, once again, to touch him and hold onto him as his body was flayed repeatedly. But he wouldn’t risk Kai stopping now. Not when he was so close. So he opted for spreading his legs even wider, welcoming every last bit that Kai had to offer. 

“Kiss me?” The words escaped the raven before he could process what he was even asking for. Without hesitating, the drummer leaned down, capturing Aoi’s perfect lips, devouring him slowly, as his thrusts became deeper and slower and harder. The raven bit his lip and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He pulled his body flush against his own, wanting nothing more than to be connected to the other in every possible way. Kai reached for Aoi’s dick and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. 

Aoi wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in with each movement— both in perfect synch. He would cum if he could, but the cock ring still sat tight at the base of his cock. He pulled away from Kai momentarily, throwing his head back as he tried to focus and hopefully cum despite the pressure. He looked down at it in frustration before once again throwing his head back and groaning in defeat. Realizing the issue, Kai pulled back, sitting up again and keeping his eyes focused on the beauty coming undone beneath him as he trailed both hands up Aoi’s thighs, up to his sides and then back down his stomach all while still thrusting slowly into him. 

The view was always too much to bear and he wouldn’t deny Aoi what he was surely wanting all evening. He pulled out, ignoring the raven's dissatisfied groan. He flipped him over and helped him onto all fours, entering him from behind this time. They both moaned in satisfaction as he resumed his pace, quickly picking up speed and force. 

“Fuck!” Aoi cursed, or was it Kai? He couldn’t tell as they were both lost to the sensation. Kai’s hands were at his hips, holding tightly enough to bruise. 

“Faster,” he pleaded and the drummer was happy to comply. “Please...take it off.” 

And who was Kai to deny him when he was so far gone? He reached over, removing the ring and began stroking Aoi faster. It was only seconds before the guitarist lost his control, cumming in ribbons of white all over Kai’s hand. His insides contracting and milking Kai’s own release shortly after. 

When morning came, Kai was gone and everything was back to business as usual. It was like an unspoken rule. This wasn’t love, just lust, and it would not interfere with their band. Aoi reminded himself that he could’ve easily accepted a booty call from any of his side chicks. It just happened to be Kai who called him up first that day. That was all. Nothing more.


End file.
